Solo placer
by Lightning Cullen
Summary: Desde que Ichigo kurosaki fue a su rescate dos años atrás, Rukia jaegerjaquez nunca ha sido capaz de olvidar al impactante hombre o la clase de vida que lleva. Summary completo dentro...M por Lemmons
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer:** Los personaje no me pertenecen son del gran Tite kubo y la Historia es una adaptación q pertenece a Lora Leigh.

**__****Este fic es de categoría M obvia mente por que ay contenido sexual si eres menor o no te gusta este tipo de fic deja de leer porque en este fic abra mucho...**

**__****Esta historia puede crear adicción, sudoracion, taquicardias, ligeras lipotimias y sobre todo ganas de sobeteo con la pareja. Pero a disfrutar que solo son dos días. ;D**

* * *

**_Argumento_**

_Desde que Ichigo kurosaki fue a su rescate dos años atrás, Rukia jaegerjaquez nunca ha sido capaz de olvidar al impactante hombre o la clase de vida que lleva. Así que dos años después cuando ella se topa con Ichigo y su amigo, Renji, y sale con ellos esa noche, sabe exactamente hacia dónde se dirige todo. No obstante, poco la prepara para lo que es estar en los brazos de Ichigo, o en su cama. Después de años reprimiéndose, Rukia finalmente es capaz de ser la mujer que siempre ha soñado ser en sus brazos. Rukia es un sueño que Ichigo no se ha permitido contemplar. Ahora que la tiene, va detrás de su corazón y está decidido a ganarlo, sin importar lo que cueste. Y aunque ambos están de acuerdo en que sería solo por placer, en algún lugar del camino se convierte en un amor que lo consume todo._

* * *

**Prólogo**

Rukia kuchiki-jaegerjaquez abrió la puerta de la suite del ático y miró fijamente al hombre del otro lado. Vestido con holgados pantalones negros y una camisa gris de vestir, parecía mucho más peligroso de lo que las ropas y los rasgos tranquilos sugerirían.

El grueso pelo naranja estaba retirado de los perfectos y fuertes rasgos de su rostro. Tenía un aspecto malvado, prohibido y peligroso. Y, desafortunadamente, era el mismo hombre que ella había esperado que no estuviera golpeando su puerta. A pesar de las fantasías que a menudo había tenido con él en el pasado.

Lo conocía. Todo el mundo sabía quién era Ichigo kurosaki y los que no, pronto se enteraban. Según el bastardo de su marido, también era el único hombre que ella no quería de pie en su entrada.  
Como si debiera estar asustada de él. Tal vez ese era su error. Nunca fue el miedo lo que la embargó siempre que estuvo alrededor de Ichigo. A veces cautela. Incertidumbre. Y desde que se casó, una conciencia de que no debería estar cerca de él.  
Pero el miedo nunca había sido una de esas emociones.

—¿Qué quieres? —Se preguntó si los moretones de su rostro todavía eran evidentes. Ella pensaba que no. Se pasó mucho tiempo maquillándose esa mañana.  
Parecía que su marido,Grimmjow "Jow" jaegerjaquez, no había estado contento cuando descubrió que su mujer no tenía intención de volver a recibirle, o de retirar la información vertida a través de su red social, que él no sólo había intentado violarla junto a otro hombre, sino que él y ese hombre pertenecían a un club creado para tales actos de moral cuestionable.

Como si ella deseara que eso se filtrara. Como si eso no la humillara tanto como a él. Eso no significaba que tuviera que hacer algo para ayudarle. Y el revés que le había soltado en respuesta había fortalecido su determinación que no le importaba si la sociedad lo freía. Ella capearía cualquier chisme, porque, francamente, le importaba un comino.  
Pero, como su marido la había advertido, Ichigo kurosaki tenía una razón para preocuparse, y aquí estaba. Su marido también le había advertido que si Ichigo hacía su aparición, luego todos tendrían que estar muy asustados.

—Sólo quiero hablar contigo un momento, Rukia. —Su voz era como el brandy suave y suntuoso. Hizo una espiral sobre sus sentidos y le recordó, sin importar lo mucho que deseara lo contrario, que todavía era una mujer y una voz como la de él garantizaba obtener una respuesta.

—Como si no fuera perfectamente consciente sobre de lo que quieres hablar. —Se hizo a un lado mientras él entraba en el apartamento, su alto y duro cuerpo de algún modo en disonancia con la austera atmósfera que lo rodeaba ahora.  
Ella se giró y encabezó el camino desde el amplio vestíbulo hasta el salón, lanzándole una mirada furiosa sobre el hombro. Jow, su pronto ex marido, la llamó ayer, advirtiéndola que esperara una visita de la cuadrilla de matones.  
El hijo de puta. La ira creció dentro de ella como una avalancha despiadada; llenándola de traición y de enfado, estampó un tembloroso gesto de desprecio en su rostro mientras Ichigo kurosaki entraba en la estancia.

—Kia, no quiero pelear contigo. —Se giró hacia ella, mirándola fijamente, como si comprendiera, como si le tuviera compasión—. Me parece que ya has pasado por bastante.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí? —Le temblaron los labios cuando se permitió encontrar sus fríos ojos marrones claros. La traspasaron, se le oprimió la garganta por la amabilidad en ellos.

—¿Podemos sentarnos? —Ichigo hizo un gesto hacia las sillas.  
Rukia se sentó con cautela, observando mientras él tomaba asiento frente a ella, las rodillas casi tocándose, la mirada pensativa y profunda mientras la observaba.

—Jow te contó lo del club —expuso Ichigo al final en voz baja.  
Rukia dio un respingo y apartó la mirada. Como si el bastardo tuviera elección.  
Ella se lamió los labios nerviosamente y se giró hacia él.

—¿También te contó lo que hizo?

—No lo hizo, pero otros sí. Te diré, que su afiliación está siendo investigada. Se enfrenta a perderla, así como un considerable depósito que pagó. Pero aquí hay más en riesgo que el depósito que puede perder, o su afiliación. El riesgo, Kia, está en los rumores, los cuales provienen de ti, los cuáles ahora se extienden por Karakura.

Ella apretó los labios.

—¿Crees que yo deseo esos malditos rumores? —Se levantó en una ráfaga de ira—. Parece que no puedo confiar en mi marido, ni en los pocos amigos que creí que tenía. Y ahora, ¿tú estás aquí? —Hizo un gesto abarcando la habitación con la mano. Su presencia era la última traición—. ¿Qué vas a hacer, Ichigo? ¿Matarme por esto?  
Según Jow el secreto del club había sido mantenido durante más de un siglo. Hasta que le contó a una amiga, lo que le había contado a ella la noche en que él y su amigo intentaron violarla.  
Se pasó los dedos por el cabello Negro, largo hasta los hombros, antes de sacudir la cabeza cautelosamente ante la mirada paciente de él. Ichigo nunca se alteraba. Siempre estaba tranquilo.

—No estás negando el rumor —señaló él.  
Demonios no, no lo hizo. Había pensado que dejaría que su marido se ahogara bajo el peso de esto, esperando que se retorciera de agonía mientras todos los ojos se giraban hacia él. Había pensado que podría. Cuán equivocada había estado.

—Dos de tus miembros intentaron violarme, en mi propia casa, Ichigo —le informó con amargura—. ¿Y tú estás aquí para qué? ¿Reprenderme porque le conté a una amiga y ella extendió el rumor de todas esas pequeñas perversiones que tú proteges?  
Ichigo se recostó en la silla, sus brazos posados cómodamente sobre los brazos muy acolchados mientras la miraba fijamente. Esos ojos, parecían hundirse en una mujer, ablandarla, hacerla desear complacerle. Qué peligroso talento para que lo posean los ojos de un hombre.

—No niegas el rumor —expuso de nuevo.

—Ni lo confirmo —sostuvo ella.  
La observaba atentamente, el silencio se extendió entre ellos mientras Kia paseaba de regreso a la silla y se sentaba con cansancio.

Sabía que su padre estaba paseando nervioso en casa. La había llamado esa mañana, divido entre la lealtad hacia su hija y el conocimiento que acababa de enterarse, de que su vida al completo, las participaciones que cuatro generaciones Rutherfords habían poseído, podían irse a pique. Todo por Jow. Porque se había atrevido a amenazarla con ese club, y cuando ella había vertido todo su dolor e ira en la persona que creía era una amiga, había empezado a difundirse.

—Mi padre llamó —dijo ella al final—. Recibió llamadas telefónicas de los principales accionistas. —Conocía el juego. Había nacido y crecido en esa pequeña y sucia sociedad que prosperaba con el poder y las amenazas—. Jow tenía razón, ¿no? Tenéis suficiente poder para destruirnos a todos.

—Kia, estoy aquí para ayudarte —le prometió.

—Sí, por supuesto que sí, ¿cómo pude haber creído lo contrario? —expuso burlonamente con lágrimas en los ojos—. ¿Qué quieres que haga, Ichigo, que ponga un anuncio en los periódicos que mentí? ¿Qué Jow nunca trajo a un tercero de tu maldito club e intentaron violarme? —Alzó la voz por el dolor y la humillación—. ¿Contarles que él nunca me amenazó con destruirme con el poder que ese club ejerce? ¿Trajiste una lista de los periódicos? ¿Debería ponerme en la esquina de la calle y proclamarlo al mundo?

Las lágrimas no cayeron, pero querían. Deseaba sollozar de rabia.

—Quiero que llames a tu amiga y le digas que el club no existe. Que estabas tratando de hacer daño a Jow. Cuando te pregunten por el club o cualquier cosa que te contara referente a él, quiero que niegues que él lo mencionara en alguna ocasión. No diste nombres, Rukia. En este momento, todo es una especulación basada en unos pocos miembros conocidos por compartir a sus amantes. Ahora ayúdame a arreglarlo, y me aseguraré que te protejan.

Ella le brindó un resoplido muy poco femenino.

—¿Y cómo lo hará, señor Kurosaki?

—¿Confiarás en mí, Kia? —Se inclinó hacia delante, los codos apoyados en las rodillas mientras la observaba—. ¿Confiarás en que mantenga mi palabra? ¿Qué serás protegida, no solo de cualquier represalia contra Grimmjow , sino del mismo Grimmjow?

El moretón en el lateral de su rostro ardió.

—No sé lo que quieres decir.

—No hay suficiente maquillaje en el mundo para ocultar esa marca en tu cara, o el miedo en tus ojos, Kia. No quiero añadir más. Nadie va a hacerte daño físicamente. Grimmjow nunca te tocará de nuevo, punto. Cuando llegue el momento, pagará por lo que te hizo, al igual que pagará por utilizar el club para intentar amenazarte en una relación que no deseabas.  
Ella le clavó la mirada conmocionada.

—¿Por qué harías eso?

La expresión de Ichigo se endureció.

—Rukia, no sólo somos un club lleno de miembros que comparten un mismo estilo de vida. Ese club, esa base de poder y esa protección, no fue creado sólo por sus miembros. Fue creado por sus mujeres.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Eso no tenía sentido. Nada de esto lo tenía.

—Sin embargo, me voy a divorciar.

Algo llameó en los ojos de Ichigo, algo en lo que ella no se atrevió a profundizar demasiado. Algo que la puso tensa, recordándole las largas y oscuras noches y las fantasías en las que no se atrevía a pensar.

—No importa. Él y otro miembro te lastimaron. Te magullaron, Kia, y te asustaron. Y eso no se tolera. Confía en mí. Coopera conmigo, y antes de que te des cuenta, Grimmjow , y el dolor, serán un recuerdo.

No era una gran demanda, y lo sabía. El rumor nunca sería verdaderamente silenciado pero no sería considerado más que un cuento divertido sin su respaldo.  
Rukia agachó la mirada, contemplando las puntas de sus muy elegantes zapatos que conjuntaban con su vestido de muy buen gusto y en cambio deseaba haber llevado sus vaqueros.  
Su mundo se había hecho pedazos... ¿qué importaba esto? ¿Y qué importaba su petición? Era para su beneficio al igual que por la del maldito club.

—Me ocuparé de ello. —Ella levantó la barbilla y se encogió de hombros como si no importara—. Nunca debería haber mentido sobre Jow . Lo que hizo ya fue bastante malo. —La humillación llameó en ella—. Tal vez estaba intentando excusarle.  
La ira parpadeó en la mirada de Ichigo con tal ráfaga de intensa luz que la sorprendió.

—¿Tal vez la amiga tan decidida a contar cuentos puso sus propias mentiras en la historia? —sugirió tranquilamente, con voz dura.

Ante eso, Rukia negó con la cabeza.

—No. Yo me echaré la culpa. Confiaba en ella. Ese fue mi error. Me encargaré de esto.

Ichigola observó, tan vulnerable, el pelo cubriéndole el rostro, ocultando las lágrimas que él sabía llenaban sus ojos. Venir aquí había sido la decisión más difícil que nunca había tomado. Fue la única vez que había lamentado realizar esta parte de su trabajo como investigador privado de Ian y la primera defensa contra el conocimiento de la sociedad de qué era en realidad el club.  
Herir el orgullo de esta mujer lo hacía sentir como un maldito animal.

—Kia. —Susurró su nombre con suavidad, el impulso de tomarla en sus brazos, abrazarla contra él, de resguardarla de ese dolor era casi imposible de resistir.

Cuando ella levantó la cabeza, vio sus áceos, húmedos por las lágrimas, pero fieros con el orgullo y la ira.

—¿Por qué lo hizo Grimmjow ? —preguntó ella de repente—. ¿Por qué intentó emborracharme y violarme? ¿Por qué no me lo pidió simplemente?

Le sacaría a golpes esa explicación al bastardo.

Todo lo que podía hacer ahora era sacudir la cabeza.

—No lo sé. Pero un divorcio es lo mínimo que se merece. Y pide un acuerdo alto. Te prometo, que lo conseguirás. —Se aseguraría que lo recibiera por el golpe a su orgullo.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —le preguntó Rukia entonces, la expresión vulnerable, una necesidad de respuestas arremolinándose en sus ojos.

Ella le hacía sentir como un bastardo con esa mirada.

Extendió la mano hacia ella, le tocó el pelo que le enmarcaba el rostro e intentó sonreírle.

—Por el placer, Kia. Por el placer de mis amantes. Por el mío. Sólo el placer. Y no hay placer en la violación o en la humillación. —Dejó caer la mano de la suave y cálida seda de su pelo y se levantó, mirando hacia ella.

—No había placer en lo que intentaron hacerme. —Su voz estaba ahogada por la ira y por el dolor.  
Ichigo asintió lentamente, la expresión tensa, la ira tirando de él.

—Y no encontrará placer en las consecuencias, Kia. Te lo prometo. Ayúdame a arreglar esto, y se lo haré pagar, por ti.  
Luego se fue. No soportaría estar más allí y observar las lágrimas caer de esos ojos color violáceos o ver la evidencia de ese moretón en su rostro por más tiempo.

Había iniciado el proceso de echar a Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez del club, y lo haría tan doloroso para el otro hombre como fuera posible.

Y uno de estos días, se juró, le mostraría a ese hijo de puta como se sentía que te dieran un revés en la cara. Y añadiría un puñetazo sólo por el mero placer de ello. Si no iba con cuidado, una vez lograra empezar con el pequeño bastardo sin carácter tal vez no se detuviera.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez le había propinado un revés a su bonita y delicada esposa, y Chase quiso matarlo por eso. El club tenía reglas contra eso. Ningún miembro del club abusaba de su mujer, punto, ni sexualmente ni físicamente. Esas mujeres eran la base de su placer más grande, de su satisfacción. No eran para ser dañadas.

Y Grimmjow se había atrevido a golpear a su mujer.

Apretó los dientes mientras el enojo aumentaba en su interior, oscuro y salvaje. Un enojo que luchaba por mantener contenido, simplemente porque había otras emociones, igual de intensas, igual de oscuras, que venían con ello.  
Cuando abandonó el ático inspiró un duro y salvaje aliento y se prometió que iba a permanecer tan lejos de esa mujer como fuera posible. Porque le hacía desear, y lo que deseaba, lo sabía, ella nunca se lo daría.

Observó, y consideró lo que vio. Ichigo Kurosaki no era un hombre conocido por sus debilidades, y no era un hombre conocido por su estupidez. Lo había demostrado muchas veces, una y otra vez. Era un hombre que sería muy difícil de destruir.  
Destruir a Ichigo era primordial. Ponerle de rodillas, obligarlo a sufrir. Eso era todo lo que importaba.  
¿Pero dónde era el mejor lugar para golpear?  
¿Su hermano quizás? El hermano no era mejor. Kaien Kurosaki era una plaga para el mundo igual que su hermano Ichigo. Por lo menos lo había sido una vez. Sin embargo, Kaien había detenido su depravación. Kaien ya no compartía a su mujer con su hermano… de lo contrario, Ichigo no estaría en compañía de ese bastardo medio árabe de Renji.

No, golpear a Kaien estaría mal. Lo que Ichigo había hecho no era culpa de Kaien. Lo que Ichigo había hecho descansaba exclusivamente en sus hombros y él era el único que tendría que sufrir por aquello. Tenía que sufrir por ello; no había otra opción.

Ichigo no era un hombre que conociera el remordimiento. No era un hombre que entendiera el sufrimiento que otros tenían que tratar. Porque no se preocupaba por nadie excepto de sí mismo. Si sólo, si sólo hubiera una debilidad para encontrar. Entonces se haría justicia. Entonces, Ichigo entendería la plaga que era para el mundo.

El objetivo era destruir a Ichigo Kurosaki. Ahora, encontrar la herramienta.

* * *

_**Holap! si soy yo sigo vivita y coleando...**_

_**Os diréis q hace esta loca por aqui adaptando esta historia cuando tiene una ay parada y abandonada...**_

_**Pues bueno e querido traeros esta historia como disculpa por el retraso de ( **Corazon roto**) no e abandonado el fic simple mente la gran inspiración no me llega, siempre q tengo un rato libre intento continuarlo pero nada de lo que escribo me convence y termino por borrarlo y así asta q me canso,**_  
_**prometo q cuando salga algo decente y este total mente convencida q os gustara actualizare pero asta entonces tenerme paciencia porfis por q enserio q no quiero subir cualquier cosa...**_

_**Mientras tanto espero q os guste esta historia q mee leído ya varias veces y me encanta, am y sobre todo es bastante Hot y como e dicho por ay arriba tiene escenitas bastante subiditas ;D**_

_**Mañana os subiré el prime capi así q nos leemos mañana**_

_**Saludos y mordisquitos para todas =)**_

_**Lightning Cullen**_


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer:** Los personaje no me pertenecen son del gran Tite kubo y la Historia es una adaptación q pertenece a Lora Leigh.

**__****Este fic es de categoría M obvia mente por que ay contenido sexual si eres menor o no te gusta este tipo de fic deja de leer porque en este fic abra mucho...**

**__****Esta historia puede crear adicción, sudoracion, taquicardias, ligeras lipotimias y sobre todo ganas de sobeteo con la pareja. Pero a disfrutar que solo son dos días. ;D**

* * *

******_Dos años después_**

Estaba nevando. Por supuesto, era diciembre en Japon y eso finalmente iba ligado a la nieve. Los gruesos copos esponjosos se amontonaban como una capa invernal desde el cielo oscuro y cargado de nubes. Hacía un poco de viento, así que caían y se apilaban, y en el tiempo que le llevó a Rukia kuchiki escapar del hotel y de la muy aburrida fiesta a la que había asistido e ir al pequeño bar de la esquina, habían cubierto las aceras.

Los camiones de sal ya estaban en marcha, de momento con las palas levantadas. Las muy ajetreadas calles de Karakura permanecerían despejadas durante un rato. Las aceras eran otro asunto.

Caminaba con cuidado sobre sus tacones de siete centímetros. Eran perfectamente seguros de llevar en el hotel, pero aquí, en la resbaladiza acera, era otra historia. Sujetaba la falda de su vestido de invernal terciopelo blanco hasta los tobillos y deseó haber intentado agarrar un taxi y arriesgarse a ir a casa en vez de intentar ocultarse durante un rato.

Había pocos lugares en los que ocultarse dónde no fuera muy conocida. El bar era uno de esos lugares. Había estado en el interior varias veces en el pasado año. Estaba cerca de los hoteles a los que estaba obligada a asistir a eventos, y esos eventos invariablemente incluían a su ex marido Grimmjow.

Agachó la cabeza mientras se metía en el bar, tirando del chal que era demasiado ligero para este tiempo, alrededor de sus fríos brazos.

Saludó al camarero y él asintió rápidamente mientras ella se dirigía a la mesa de siempre. En la esquina, dónde estaba oscuro y en sombras, y podía observar. Sólo observar a los clientes mientras charlaban, reían y bromeaban.

Los amigos entraban con amigos o socios de negocios. Podían ser un poco chillones, pero reían y se palmeaban el uno al otro en la espalda y se divertían.

—Hace un poco de frío esta noche, cariño. —La camarera, una joven llamada Rumiko, puso una botella fría de cerveza frente a Rukia y le sonrió con inquietud cuando dejó vagar los ojos sobre el vestido de noche.

Rumiko era una morena oscura y tranquila con sonrientes ojos grises y una sonrisa para todo el mundo. Su jersey y vaqueros avalaban el hecho que el aire fresco del exterior a menudo se filtraba también aquí dentro.

—Sí, hace frío —estuvo de acuerdo Rukia mientras aceptaba la cerveza—. Dicen que varios centímetros de nieve esta noche y mucho más por la mañana.

—Veinticinco centímetros, lo último que oí —estuvo de acuerdo Rumiko—. Simplemente deberíamos retirarnos con un hombre caliente y un fuego más caliente.

Rukia sonrió mientras Rumiko se alejaba.

El pub no estaba muy lleno esta noche. Era sólo entre semana, después de todo. Sorbió la cerveza y se arrebujó el chal en los hombros, reprimiendo un escalofrío mientras miraba alrededor.

Desde dónde estaba sentada, la mayor parte de la sala le era visible. Sólo las dos esquinas traseras estaban en sombras como la suya. Eran privadas, ocultas por la oscuridad.

Suspiró profundamente mientras jugaba con la botella fría de cerveza, mirándose los dedos, y preguntándose por qué demonios había ido allí. Podía haber conseguido una habitación en el hotel. Grimmjow lo habría sabido, por supuesto, y obtener el número de su habitación habría sido fácil para él, pero no habría entrado. Rukia habría llamado a seguridad. Excepto que ella prefería evitar una pelea. Grimmjow no estaba por encima de provocar una escena, y todavía no se había dado cuenta que eso a ella le importaba un comino.

Todo el miedo de los cotillas de la sociedad había sido extinguido en ella el día que la obligaron a retractarse de saber exactamente qué era su marido y de lo que había formado parte.

En dos años, ella no había olvidado ese momento ni un solo día. O noche. Algunas noches, soñaba con ello, y los sueños eran tan diferentes a lo que había sucedido en realidad.

Sonrió ante el pensamiento. De lo valiente que era en sus sueños. Y en esos sueños Ichigo kurosaki la había tentado a actuar de la manera en que su ex marido no pudo nunca persuadirla a formar parte.

Rascó la etiqueta de papel de la botella de cerveza e intentó decirse a sí misma que sólo era la soledad gestándose en ella que hacía que esos sueños se vieran tan fascinantes.

Dos años. Se había divorciado y ahora no tenía amigos. Aprendió la lección rápidamente. Solamente había tenido unos pocos amigos, y una vez una de ellos empezó con los cotilleos referentes al club del que ella no estaba del todo segura, los otros habían reanudado la causa y habían hecho añadidos. Por el momento se las arregló para contener el control de daños que Ichigo le había pedido, se había salido tanto de madre que tampoco nadie se lo hubiera creído. Y Rukia había decidido que "los amigos" eran más un incordio que una ventaja.

Había aprendido lecciones valiosas de su divorcio. Había aprendido a no confiar en nadie. Excepto, quizás, en Ichigo. Casi sonrió. Hizo lo que le dijo, y puso un pleito por un elevado acuerdo de divorcio. Lo consiguió con facilidad. Pero no compensaba el dolor, la humillación, o el saber que su matrimonio había sido una mentira desde el primer día.

Inclinó la cerveza hacia sus labios una vez más, la mirada perdida por la sala. Cuando bajó la botella frunció el ceño, estrechando los ojos en la esquina más alejada.

No podía ser él, se dijo a sí misma. Ese cabello naranja del demonio se reflejó en una repentina franja de luz, un perfil que era tan marcado como decidido el hombre en sí mismo.

Pero era él. Sabía que lo era, y tenía compañía.

No iba a preguntarse por la repentina actividad de su corazón, el saber que su mayor fantasía sexual estaba en este bar con un hombre que toda la gente del mundo libre sabía que no tenía problemas en absoluto en ser salvaje y depravado.

Ichigo kurosaki y Renji abarai-Mustafa, el bastardo de algún príncipe poco conocido del Medio Oriente. Salía a menudo en las noticias, incluso más a menudo en las columnas de cotilleos. Y estaba sentado allí con Ichigo.

Mientras miraba, Ichigo levantó la cabeza, los ojos se entrecerraron a través de la penumbra de humo encontrándola al instante.

Ella se quedó sin respiración. No sabría que era ella. Había incluso menos luz aquí de la que había en la esquina de él. Entonces Renji también se giró, los ojos negros divertidos, la expresión sensual mientras levantaba el vaso y le hizo un brindis.

La conmoción la atravesó. No había manera de huir ahora, ni manera de esconderse. Este no era un baile de sociedad o un evento dónde todo lo que ella tenía que hacer era vagar hacia otros invitados para evitarlos a cualquiera de los dos.

Ichigo, porque era una tentación. Renji, porque era sabido que ayudaba a Ichigo a tentar a las mujeres que compartieron en los meses anteriores.

Las noticias del club de hombres que compartían a sus mujeres se habían extinguido con los años, pero se rumoreaba de ciertos hombres, siempre sólo rumores, que disfrutan de ese placer en particular más que de cualquier otro.

Sólo unos pocos, como si esas almas valientes y hambrientas saborearan los cotilleos que provocaban.

Tomó un largo sorbo de cerveza para calmar la sequedad en su boca mientras apartaba la mirada de ellos. No podían saber con certeza quién era ella, se aseguró a sí misma. Tenía que asegurarse a sí misma eso, de lo contrario, nunca habría sido capaz de obligarse a permanecer allí.

Ichigp miraba fijamente a la esquina, preguntándose si Rukia tenía alguna idea de cómo la luz se derramaba del bar y brillaba sobre el terciopelo blanco invernal del vestido y el chal que llevaba. Tenía el aspecto de una princesa de nieve caída de los cielos nublados. Piel suave y cremosa, cabello negro azulado, ojos violáceos, abiertos de par en par con un atisbo de nervios y miedo. Y algo más.

Diablos, tenía que estar borracho. Ese algo más no podía haber estado allí.

—Me pregunto cuánto tiempo tardará en ponerse curiosa —remarcó Renji mientras se giraba hacia Ichigo.

—¿Curiosa de qué? —preguntó Ichigo, observando mientras las luces atrapaban el centelleo de los diamantes en su peinado alto.

—Sobre ti, amigo mío, y los placeres que le puedes brindar. La he observado recorriéndote con la mirada durante dos años. Y me preguntaba qué ocultaba bajo esas pestañas que se extendían sobre sus ojos cada vez —le explicó.

Ichigo resopló.

—¿Odio?

Renji negó con la cabeza.

—Eso nunca. —Su sonrisa era concluyente, conocedora—. Los dos vais de puntillas el uno alrededor del otro como si tuvierais miedo de la electricidad que destella entre los dos. Ella sabe lo que eres. —Se inclinó hacia delante—. Y aún y así, tiene curiosidad. Yo, por supuesto, estaría disponible si necesitaras un tercero.

—Estás cachondo —gruñó Ichigo—. ¿Quién dice que te elegiría a ti para mi tercero de todos modos?

Renji se rió entre dientes por eso.

—¿A quién le importa? Con una mujer como esa, no te costaría encontrar un hombre dispuesto a proveer ese servicio. Pero quiero conocer el inconmensurable placer de ser el elegido.

La diversión en los ojos negros de Renji hizo que Ichigo sacudiera la cabeza hacia el otro hombre.

—¿Tal vez es miedo lo que te reprime? —sonrió entonces Renji—. Tu hermano Kaien, tengo entendido está flotando en la dicha de la monogamia en lo que se refiere a su mujer Miyako. ¿Tal vez tienes miedo que sea contagioso?

Ichigo apartó la mirada de Rukia. Parecía tener frío. Estaba demasiado cerca de la puerta para conseguir alguna calidez vestida como iba. Tan suave, tan delicada como parecía con su conjunto, tenía que estar helada.

Se arrebujó el chal más firmemente alrededor de los hombros cuando Ichigo se dio cuenta que no había apartado la mirada de ella por mucho tiempo. Quizás un segundo. Tal vez.

—¿Por qué no le pides que se reúna con nosotros para un trago? —sugirió Renji—. Estaría bien oculta aquí con nosotros. —Señaló con una amplia mano la esquina al lado de Ichigo—. Y no dudo que estaría más cálida.

Ichigo ya se estaba levantando antes de que Renji terminara de hablar. Ignoró la risa del otro hombre y cruzó la sala. Ella se reuniría con ellos, o la llevaría a casa. Cualquier otra opción estaba fuera de la ecuación. Le estaba tentando hasta el punto que le dolían las muelas ante el pensamiento de tocarla, y no estaba pensando en la erección que latía bajo sus pantalones holgados.

Ella lo observó mientras se acercaba. Él sintió los ojos sobre él, repasándolo, con nerviosas miraditas que le hacían tensarse de excitación. Le había estado haciendo esto incluso antes de que su ex marido hubiera intentado obligarla a un trío. Y había estado furioso que Grimmjow hubiera elegido intentar arrastrarla a ese estilo de vida sin su conocimiento de antemano.

—Pareces una hada de la nieve —le dijo, apoyándose en el pesado poste que soportaba el techo, a unos pocos pasos de la mesa.

Su mirada se alzó, el esbelto cuello ondeó cuando tragó con fuerza.

—Bueno, esta noche está nevando. —Se aclaró la garganta.

Esto estaba entre ellos, él podía sentirlo. Podía verlo en sus ojos, casi saborearlo en el aire que los rodeaba. Si ella dejaba esa mesa para unirse con él, iba a ser para mucho más que un trago.

Apartó la mirada de ella por un instante, admitiendo que cada intento que había hecho para permanecer alejado se había venido abajo estrepitosamente.

Cuando él se giró, tenía la mandíbula apretada.

—No estoy jugando contigo, Kia. Te tengo demasiado respeto para eso. —Le tendió la mano—. ¿Quieres unirte a nosotros?

Ella miró hacia dónde Renji se había girado en su silla lo bastante para observarles. Sus oscuros ojos brillaban con sensual, sexual conocimiento. Al igual que los de Ichigo.

Rukia miró fijamente la mano de Ichigo.

Se había preguntado durante dos años cómo sería estar con él. Cómo sería el placer. El conocimiento en sus ojos cuando le dijo que era sólo para el placer.

—¿Y si no puedo? —susurró Rukia, sabiendo lo que él quería decir—. ¿Entonces qué?

—Entonces no puedes. —Siguió tendiéndole la mano—. Es tu elección.

Era su elección. No le habían ofrecido una elección antes, en cambio casi había sido violada por su marido.

Pero este no era Grimmjow. Este era el hombre que había sido honesto con ella desde el principio. La había, de algún modo, tal vez, pero en modos imposibles para ella de no darse cuenta, protegido.

Rukia le miró la mano de nuevo, recordando los sueños, las fantasías, y todas las noches solitarias cuando se había asegurado a sí misma, que si llegaba alguna vez esta noche, tendría el valor de aceptar su mano.

Se levantó lentamente, sujetando el chal alrededor de los hombros con una mano mientras veía a Renji levantarse de la silla en el fondo de la sala.

—La limusina está fuera. —Ichigo le cogió la mano con la suya, amplios y cálidos dedos se envolvieron alrededor de los suyos más pequeños y pálidos—. ¿Vas a casa?

¿Dónde estaría sola? ¿Dónde soñaría con él en vez de tomar su valentía con ambas manos y convertirse en la mujer que había deseado ser?

Audaz. Valiente.

Respiraba con dificultad. Podía sentir los pechos subiendo y bajando, sentir la mirada de él sobre ella mientras empezaba a tirarla hacia la puerta.

—Todavía no quiero ir a casa —susurró ella al final.

Su brazo rodeó la femenina espalda, la mano le ahuecó la cadera mientras el vestido de terciopelo revoloteaba sobre las piernas de Ichigo.

—Entonces no te llevaré a casa. —Alcanzaron la puerta del bar y salieron mientras la limusina, nada menos que un Hummer, aparcaba en la acera.

Ahora la nieve cubría la acera, unos buenos dos centímetros, y ella apenas se dio cuenta.

No se preocupó del ruedo del vestido, porque de repente estaba siendo alzada en sus brazos, abrió los ojos de par en par, el chal se deslizó mientras se agarraba firmemente a sus hombros.

—No quiero que resbales y caigas —expuso él mientras el chófer abría la puerta con suavidad. Ichigo se agachó hacia el cálido interior, sujetándola contra él mientras entraba en la lujosa limusina y se sentaba al lado de una estrecha barra de bar, en uno de los amplios y densamente acolchados asientos de piel.

Renji los siguió y la puerta se cerró tras ellos, las ventanas tintadas los ocultaban, manteniéndolos a salvo de los ojos curiosos.

El interior del Hummer era increíble. Los asientos eran amplios, la piel oscura era seguramente cómoda, pero mientras Ichigo la sujetara, apostaba que él era más cómodo. Incluso con el grueso bulto de su erección presionándole la cadera.

No estaba segura en lo que se estaba metiendo. Se recostó contra el hombro de Ichigo e inhaló un profundo aliento. Tenía unos pocos segundos para pedirles que la llevaran a casa después de todo.

No lo haría. Pensaba que era valiente. Pensaba que era audaz.

—Renji, esta limusina es de locos, lo sabes. —Ichigo miró el interior, con la mano en la espalda de Rukia acariciando y reconfortando mientras el vehículo se movía con suavidad a través de las calles.

—Ya se lo dije a mi padre cuando la entregó. —Renji se encogió de hombros—. Pero viene con gasolina gratis de sus gasolineras, ¿así qué quién soy yo para quejarme? —Renji le guiñó el ojo a Rukia juguetonamente—. Yo, por supuesto, soy un poco más conservador con mi riqueza.

—Sip, en su lugar Renji compra caballos. —Se rió entre dientes Ichigo.

—Animales de primera clase. —Sonrió Renji—. Pero si esto es bueno para una cosa es el placer de ver todas esas maravillosas luces a través de nuestra bella ciudad mientras nieva. Todas las comodidades de una casa. —Señaló las ventanas que rodeaban los asientos—. Y no tenemos que preocuparnos por quedar atascados durante un rato.

—A Renji le gusta hacer correr a su equipo de seguridad de un lado para otro en la nieve —le dijo Ichigo con un atisbo de risa.

—No es con el equipo de seguridad con los que me divierto —dijo Renji arrastrando las palabras, el apenas perceptible aderezo en su voz estaba matizado con su propia diversión—. Son esos malditos agentes especiales que se mantienen pegados a mi culo. Pensarías que no soy un ciudadano americano.

—Uno vinculado a un jeque muy rico y bastante poderoso —señalóIchigo.

Renji le guiñó el ojo de nuevo, y Ichigo la sintió relajarse, no mucho, pero lo bastante para que quizás no se preparara para pedir que la llevaran a casa.

—Se lo aseguro, señorita Kuchiji —comentó Renji—. Ahora es Kuchiki, ¿no?

—Sí —soltando el aliento.

Ichigo no había sido consciente que había recuperado su apellido de soltera.

—Como iba diciendo, le aseguro, que estoy emparentado con el jeque por sólo la más delgada línea de sangre y un padre que tiene más dinero que conexiones verdaderas. Sin embargo disfruta derrochando el dinero con su hijo bastardo más joven. —Los labios de Renji se arquearon burlonamente.

Rukia inhaló lentamente mientras Ichigo seguía acariciándole la espalda. Maldita fuera ella y su espalda desnuda. El chal apenas le colgaba sobre un hombro ahora, el vestido de terciopelo sujeto a los hombros por delgados tirantes, el terciopelo que le cubría los pechos hacía muy poco para cubrir los firmes montes.

Ella era increíble. Hermosa. Varias hebras de pelo se habían deslizado de los alfileres de diamantes que lo sujetaban en el sitio, las hebras negras le enmarcaban el rostro y el cuello.

Un leve rubor subió por sus mejillas, y los ojos violáceos estaban cubiertos de una curiosidad vulnerable y osada. Ichigo había sabido, de algún modo, durante los últimos dos años, que llegarían a esto. Y lo había impulsado, la había presionado, la había puesto más curiosa cada vez que la había buscado para un baile, en una fiesta o una breve charla en un evento.

—Las luces son bonitas esta noche. —Ella tragó con dificultad de nuevo y encontró sus dedos enroscados en el antebrazo de ichigo, dónde yacía cruzado en sus muslos.

Rukia miraba fijamente por la ventana frente a ella mientras la limusina serpenteaba a través del tráfico, deteniéndose suavemente en los semáforos, moviéndose más lentamente por las zonas elaboradamente iluminadas.

—Las luces son magnificas en esta época del año, especialmente durante una nevada. —Pero renji no estaba mirando las luces, la estaba mirando a ella.

Su voz era baja, suave y encantadora. Era sexy, pero carecía de la verdadera calidez que ella oía en la voz Ichigo.

—Miya y Kaien están montando el árbol de Navidad esta noche. —Gruñó Ichigo—. Una de las razones por las que acabé en un bar en vez de estar leyendo cómodamente en mi apartamento. Más temprano amenazaron en que los ayudara.

—¿No te gustan los árboles de Navidad? —Se arriesgó a levantar la mirada hacia él, y los orbes verde pálido la sostuvieron, cautivándola como lo hacían siempre.

Cada vez que su mirada atrapaba la de ella, deseaba hundirse en ella, vivir en ella para siempre. Era algo misterioso, algo completamente masculino y prohibido cada vez que le sostenía la mirada.

Por supuesto, ella conocía lo prohibido. Estaba allí, en esta limusina. Ichigo y el tercero que había sido obviamente elegido, y no eran nada comparado al marido y al tercero que la habían aterrorizado años atrás.

No, no había sido terror, había sido rabia. Había intentado emborracharla y cuando pensó que lo estaba, había colado a otro hombre en su cama.

—Adoro los árboles de Navidad —le dijo al final Ichigo en voz baja—. Pero algunas cosas, Miya y Kaien necesitan hacerlas a solas.

Fue dicho con delicadeza, como si allí se ocultara un mensaje. ¿Le estaba diciendo que ya no compartía a sus mujeres, o sólo a la mujer de su hermano?

Se lo había preguntado, admitió Rukia. A menudo se había preguntado si Miyako shiba disfrutaba cada noche de lo que Rukia tenía miedo a buscar.

—No he decorado un árbol en años —le dijo entonces a Ichigo, intentando sonreír, casi perdido en la memoria la última vez que lo había hecho, en casa de sus padres.

—¿No? —Apartó una hebra de pelo de la mejilla mientras la tensión temerosa se desvanecía, sólo para ser remplazada con algo más oscuro, más caliente.

—No tengo árbol —dijo ella—. Sólo soy yo.

—¿Compras regalos? —le preguntó.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Sólo para mis padres. No necesitan un árbol en mi apartamento.

Su vida se había vuelto estéril en los últimos dos años. Un paisaje desértico que todavía tenía el poder de herirla.

—¿Amigos? —Ichigo se tensó un poco, como si anticipara la respuesta.

—Los amigos están ocupados con las familias durante las vacaciones. —Negó con la cabeza—. No necesito un árbol. —No compraba regalos para los amigos porque no se permitía tenerlos.

—Necesitas un árbol —respiró contra su oído—. Uno muy grande.

—Nunca sería capaz de decorarlo. —Ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, casi sin su permiso, de repente sintió un cosquilleo en el cuello al sentir ese pequeño aliento—. Soy bajita.

—Eres exquisita. —La besó detrás de la oreja. Un suave roce de sus labios que le hizo cerrar lentamente las pestañas y el placer la golpeó atravesándola.

Renji estaba observando. Podía sentirlo observando. Podía sentir la tensión aumentando en la parte trasera de la limusina y el calor del deseo sexual empezando a moverse sobre su piel.

Debería moverse. Debería estar asustada, como lo había estado antes. En cambio, sintió ese extraño valor creciendo dentro de ella otra vez. No, no valor, locura, porque sabía que no iba a negarse a ellos. Iba a ser salvaje y traviesa y hacer lo prohibido. Aquí, en esta grande y decadente limusina, iba a dejar que Ichigo la tuviera, Ichigo y Renji.

Abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza para mirar aIchigo. Este hombre, era su fantasía, y cualquier cosa que quisiera darle esta noche, se lo permitiría. Tanto como pudiera.

—¿Es sólo para el placer? —susurró ella.

Sus ojos se dilataron de sorpresa, como sorprendido que ella recordara lo que le había contado.

—Sólo para el placer —le prometió.

—¿Sólo entre nosotros? —le preguntó entonces.

Un dedo le acarició la mejilla.

—¿Has oído alguna vez de las mujeres con las que he estado, Rukia? —le preguntó.

—No así. Pero es sabido lo que haces. —Ella sacudió la cabeza, echando un vistazo a Renji mientras él observaba, expectante. Relajado, seguro de que la tocaría.

—Y no lo escucharás —le prometió—. ¿Dónde está el placer en permitir que cotilleen sobre tu amante? ¿O que avergüencen a tu mujer?

Ahora ella respiraba bruscamente. Podía sentir las ropas raspando contra su piel, las ondulantes estelas de anticipación creciendo dentro de ella.

—Estuve solo con Grimmjow —susurró ella—. Eso es todo.

Había sido su único amante. Había llegado a él virgen y no podía recordar un solo momento que hubieran estado juntos en que su placer le hubiera importado a él.

Ichigoe sabía lo que le estaba diciendo. Podía ver el filo de incertidumbre, el deseo y la confusión sobre los deseos que crecían en ella.

Él sabía lo que ella estaba diciendo. No era sobre el placer o el trío, era sobre la tentación que le había ofrecido el día que fue a su apartamento. Era sobre la tentación que le había tendido cada vez que la había visto después de aquello.

Dejó que su cabeza se moviera más abajo, dejó que sus labios rozaran los de ella, consciente de que Renji se movía silenciosamente, abriendo la puerta bajo el mostrador del bar para sacar lo necesario para el placer.

Lubricante, aceite de masaje, preservativos. Renji era un sensualista de verdad. Nada era precipitado cuando él estaba involucrado. El placer era todo lo que importaba. Conseguía su placer del placer de la mujer que tocaba. O ayudaba a tocar.

Los labios de Kia se abrieron bajo los de Ichigo. El aliento, suavemente perfumado con un deje de la cerveza que había bebido antes, y el inocente y suave sabor de la propia mujer. Se abrieron lentamente. Él observó las pestañas abriéndose lentamente sobre los ojos y sus labios las acariciaron. No quiso tomar el beso de ella. No deseaba tomar nada de ella. Deseaba ofrecérselo. La deseaba perdida en el placer, ofreciéndoselo hasta que no existiera nada excepto el toque, la necesidad, el ansia de la liberación.

Rukia se dijo a sí misma que eso era todo lo que sería. Sólo placer. No iba a permitirse preocuparse por nadie más de nuevo. Se había hecho esa promesa dos años atrás, y no la rompería ahora.

Pero necesitaba su toque. El toque de Ichigo. Sus labios rozaron los de ella. Estuvo segura que cuando Renji la tocara, sería salvaje y lasciva también entonces.

Nunca había sido salvaje y lasciva, sin embargo a menudo se preguntaba cómo sería. Iba a descubrirlo esta noche. Ahora. Se había vestido para esto. Lo había estado deseando.

—¿De acuerdo? —La voz de Ichigo ahora era oscura, más grave.

Rukia abrió los ojos para ver que los ojos verde claros se habían oscurecido. Había un tinte de rojo contra sus oscuros pómulos y sus labios estaban sensualmente más llenos que antes.

La lujuria cubrió su expresión. Por un segundo, sólo por el más estricto segundo, Rukia deseó que hubiera más que lujuria en sus ojos, antes de que alejara el pensamiento. No tenía derecho a desear más, a necesitar más.

Obviamente ella no sabía cómo escoger a los amigos o amantes. Ichigo era seguro, y si él quería a Renji allí, entonces confiaba en su elección.

Ichigo no había mentido. Había mantenido sus promesas, le había asegurado que Grimmjow nunca la golpearía otra vez, y ella sabía que fue con su ayuda que el divorcio llegó tan rápido.

Cuando sintió que le mordisqueaba los labios, lo miró a los ojos mientras las manos le acariciaban la espalda desnuda y el brazo, se dejó sumergir en las sensaciones. Las callosas palmas la acariciaban, los fuertes labios tomaban pequeños besos codiciosos de ella.

Juntó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Ichigo. Se giró hacia él, necesitando más, sufriendo por ello. Un beso más profundo, más largo. Deseaba sentirle tomando sus labios controlando su pasión mientras ella no tenía ni idea de cómo controlarla.

Como si lo supiera y sintiera lo que necesitaba, los labios hicieron justo eso. La lengua profundizó en la suya, y las manos la sujetaron con firmeza.

Un gemido susurrado traspasó sus labios mientras temblaba por las sensaciones.

Esto era todo lo que necesitaba. Sólo placer.

* * *

_**Pues aquí tenéis el primer capitulo, espero q os haya gustado,..**_

_**Dejad vuestros reviews y decirme q os a parecido, lo mas probable es q no actualice hasta el lunes por este fin tengo un montón d cosas q hacer...**_

_**Un saludito y mordiskitos para todas =)**_


End file.
